APH Tarina: Sinä päivänä linnut lauloivat kauniisti
by kawaiirose-chan
Summary: Tarina erään tytön palavasta rakkaudesta Ivania kohtaan...


Tapasin hänet ensimmäisen kerran eräissä kotibileissä.  
Kello oli jo yli kymmenen ja kaikki olivat kännissä minua lukuunottamatta.  
Raahasin sammunutta Arthuria toiseen huoneeseen nukkumaan ja onnistuin juuri ja  
juuri ujuttamaan hänet patjalle. Huokaisin ja aioin palata takaisin  
olohuoneeseen, mutta oviaukossa seisoikin Ivan. Säikähdin, koska hän oli  
hiipinyt taakseni niin hiljaa etten ollut kuullut mitään. Astelin varovasti  
Ivanin luokse ja sanoin:  
"Oliko asiaa?" Ivan hymyili minulle ja kuiskasi korvaani pehmeästi:  
"Minä rakastan sinua." Punastuin ja änkytin jotain epämääräistä, mutta ennen  
kuin huomasinkaan, Ivan oli vetänyt minut syliinsä ja antanut syvän suudelman  
suoraan huulilleni.  
Siitä lähtien rupesimme tapailemaan toisiamme ja lopulta päädyimme  
seurustelemaan. Kävimme yhdessä elokuvissa ja keilaamassa, hän osti minulle  
lahjoja ja me nauroimme yhdessä. Välillä Ivan vaikutti surulliselta, mutta en  
välittänyt siitä, koska hän hymyili aina kun minäkin hymyilin. Minä todellakin  
rakastin Ivania: vaaleita, melkein läpikuultavia pörröisiä hiuksia,  
ametistinvärisiä silmiä ja huulia, jotka hymyilivät vain minulle. Mutta...se ei  
kestänyt pitkään.  
Olimme sopineet tapaamisen omaan salaiseen paikkaamme: Ison puun alle, johon  
olimme kaivertaneet nimemme.  
Heräsin aikaisin aamulla ja menin iloisena puulle, mutta siellä ei ollut  
ketään.  
"Ivan on vain myöhässä", ajattelin ja istahdin puun juurelle ja katselin  
uneliasta maisemaa ja lintuja, jotka visersivät puiden oksilla.  
Odotin tuntikausia, mutta hän ei tullut. Lopulta nousin puun juurelta vihaisena  
ja kävelin kotiin itkien. Ivan ei ollut koskaan myöhästynyt! Aioin läksyttää  
häntä seuraavalla kerralla kun tapaisimme ja ehkä itse myöhästyisin tahallani  
seuraavilta treffeiltä.  
Seuraavana aamuna nousin tarmoa puhkuen ylös ja menin puumme luokse etuajassa,  
vaikka olinkin ajatellut myöhästyä, mutta kun juoksin aukiolle jossa puu oli,  
paikalla ei ollut taaskaan ketään.  
Joka aamu nousin varhain ja menin odottamaan puun juurelle Ivania, mutta hän ei  
koskaan tullut. Vaikka yritin soittaa hänelle ja kysyä asiasta, hän ei  
vastannut.  
Kun tätä oli jatkunut pari kuukautta, menin taas kohtaamispaikalle, mutta  
siellä olikin jo joku.  
"Se ei ole Ivan", huomasin pettyneenä. Puun alimmalla oksalla istui Natalia,  
Ivanin kaunis sisar, jonka silmät olivat, toisin kuin Ivanilla, jäätävän kylmät  
ja hieman yksinäiset.  
Natalia huomasi minut kun kävelin hänen luokseen.  
" Miksi tulet taas tänne?" Natalia kysyi hiljaa. Käänsin katseeni maahan ja  
vastasin:  
"Odotan Ivania." Natalia naurahti ja sanoi jäätävällä äänellä:  
"Luuletko todella että hän tulisi vielä takaisin? Te ette voi enää tavata  
toisianne."  
"Mutta miksi!? Vaikka rakastan häntä niin paljon!" huudahdin. Natalia kallisti  
päätään ja sanoi:  
"Tiedät kyllä miksi. Veljeni ja minä emme ole ihmisiä, emmekä voi rakastaa  
ihmisiä vaikka haluaisimmekin."  
Olinhan minä tiennyt ettei Ivan ollut ihminen. Hän ei koskaan vanhennut tai  
muuttunut ulkonäöltään ja hänen täytyi aina hoitaa velvollisuuksia joita ei  
ihmisillä ollut.  
Natalia sanoi vielä:  
"Ymmärrätkö? Veljeni ei voi enää tavata sinua. Hän ajattelee sinun parastasi,  
koska jos sekaannut tähän, menetät helposti henkesi. Joten, unohda kaikki mitä  
olet tähän mennessä tehnyt hänen kanssaan ja jatka elämääsi." Samassa Natalia  
katosi oksalta ja jätti minut yksin.  
Rintaani sattui ja yritin pidätellä kyyneleitä, mutta en onnistunut. Laahustin  
puulle ja aloin kiivetä kohti puun latvaa. Minulla on korkeanpaikankammo, joten  
vain Ivan oli kiivennyt latvaan ja minä olin jäänyt aina alemmas, mutta nyt  
kiipesin oksa oksalta kohti puun latvaa. Latvassa puu jakautui kahteen oksaan,  
joten siinä pystyi istumaan, mutta kun kiipesin sinne, siellä istuikin jo joku.  
Meinasin tippua puusta kun tajusin että se oli Ivan.  
"Mitä sinä täällä teet!?" huudahdin ja istahdin Ivania vastapäätä oksalle. Ivan  
hätkähti ja katsoi minuun surullisilla silmillään, jotka olivat täynnä tuskaa.  
Hän kuiskasi:  
"Luulin että sinulla on korkeanpaikankammo, joten tulin tänne." Itkin onnesta  
ja yritin halata Ivania, mutta käteni sujahtivat hänen lävitseen, kuin siinä  
olisi ollut pelkkää ilmaa. Peräännyin nopeasti ja katsoin Ivania.  
"Et voi enää ikinä halata tai suudella minua, koska muuten kuolisit ja...minä  
en kestäisi sitä", Ivan sanoi surullisesti.  
Pääni löi tyhjää ja sydämeni tuntui pysähtyvän. En siis koskaan enää pystyisi  
rakastamaan Ivania vain siksi että saattaisin kuolla jos tekisin niin? Istuin  
oksalla ja itkin niin että silmäni sumenivat. Lopulta nousin seisomaan oksalle  
ja pidin kiinni vain pienestä oksasta vierelläni, vaikka tuuli huojutti puuta.  
Olin tehnyt päätökseni.  
Ivan katsahti minuun ja suutelin nopeasti hänen kuvaansa, jota huuleni eivät  
voisi enää ikinä koskettaa.  
"Hyvästi", kuiskasin ja päästin irti oksasta.


End file.
